Primus, it's a miracle
by Teenage-Oddball
Summary: It's Christmas on Earth, a time for celebration and joy. It starts in December, shouldn't be any earlier. It shouldn't end any later than 12 days after the 25th. It's like a baby, shouldn't begin any earlier or later than it should. *Slash&scenes of birth


Complete Contest entry for the #MPregTransformers Club.

Warning: Slash and MPreg, don't like it then don't read and leave nasty comments.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Couples: Mainly BeexJazz but brief mentioning of HoundxMirage RedAlertxInferno BeachcomberxCosmos

This is the story of a sparkling born on Christmas Day, died on Christmas Day, and was spared on Christmas Day…

"Whoa!" Wheeljack stumbled back as the 'Christmas tree' nearly toppled over, the metal

branches waving with their ornaments dangling from it, "Careful Bee, you nearly knocked this thing over."

"Sorry Jackie," Bumblebee apologized, still clutching the piece he had attempted to place on the tree but hadn't managed to do so. Standing on tiptoe and using the tree as support didn't seem to help get the smaller piece on to the higher parts of the tree which were looking pretty bare, having an enormous (by Bee's standards) bump on your abdomen didn't help either.

"You really shouldn't be doing this," Wheeljack continued, gathering up a few of the decorations that had fallen off when it tipped.

"I'm decorating a Christmas tree," Bee said sarcastically, "Real hard work!"

"I mean the taller parts of the tree, if you weren't pregnant it would be bad enough," He placed the decorations back onto their previous occupations on the tree, then started to move some from the bottom to the top of the tree as it looked a bit bare, "You can't reach the higher parts anyway, you still used to knock over when you attempted to reach it."

"Well this thing on me doesn't help," Bumblebee moaned pointing at his slightly protruding bump, "I can't do anything because I'm so fat," He slumped his body onto one of the nearby metal couches, twiddling the string of the ornament he attempted to place on the tree with one hand and stroking his belly with the other. Wheeljack chuckled at the minibot sulking on the couch; he went over to him and sat beside him on the couch.

"You're not fat. You're pregnant," He smiled but Bee continued to sulk, "You're only 5 months and in four months you won't be fat, if you still want to call it that."

"I'm going to get fatter though, I mean have you seen Hound now. He's full term and look at the size of him!" Hound poked his head round the door of the rec room, a scowl on his faceplate.

"Thanks for the big boost of my self confidence!" He sarcastically replied to Bumblebee's comment, "You're worse than Mirage, and he's my spark mate!"

"At least you don't have to put up with it for much longer," Bee pointed out, Hound considered this for a moment and then nodded in agreement. He came over and slumped on the couch with them, being 9 months pregnant made him constantly tired.

"So, what brought up this conversation?" He enquired, rubbing his bump.

"Bumblebee nearly knocked over the tree," Wheeljack smiled, turning to the sulking minibot, "Whilst trying to decorate the higher parts of it."

"Why didn't you just let Wheeljack do it?" Hound asked with a laugh blended with it.

"Because I'm not completely useless, when I see everyone doing everything I feel like I'm useless," Bee moaned.

"I don't want to just sit around and do nothing either, I see Mirage doing everything everyday and I don't like it," Hound replied, "I see him and just want to do something and when I try, Mirage just gets cocky." They all gave big sigh, then surprisingly Wheeljack picked Bumblebee up and walked over to the tree.

"Whoa! Jackie, put me down!" Bee protested but couldn't help laughing while he did, "I'm not 3 anymore!"

"Go on, put the decoration on the tree," He nodded his head towards the tree, but Bee still protested.

"Seriously, this is embarrassing. Put. Me. Down."

"What's the problem?" Hound interrupted before Wheeljack could answer, "I'm not watching, I'm to god damn shattered." He rubbed his head and moaned, the further the pregnancy progressed the worse he felt. Bumblebee smiled and placed the small decoration the tree while Wheeljack put him down, that small decoration wobbled a little before settling on the branch and the angel finally took its place. Smiling over the Ark, whatever the atmosphere.

"Enjoy it while you can guys," He tapped Bee on the shoulder, "It'll be on the floor by the time the party's over." Wheeljack left the room and left Bumblebee and Hound resting on the couch, groaning at the enormous pains that they'd had to endure for what felt like forever.

Then Hound suddenly sat up, his eyes suddenly went wide with shock. Bumblebee saw this too, and of course became concerned.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently, Hound took a deep breath and then answered the minibot's question.

"Not time yet, just a kick," Hound assured, "A hard one at that," He muttered through gritted teeth, he then took a deep breath and smiled. The kicks reassured him that everything was okay, when they came multiple times was when it became old. Hound gently took Bee's hand and placed onto where the kick was, Bee could feel the baby's kick under Hounds abdomen.

"You don't know how lucky you are," He muttered.

"Being kicked, yeah I'm really lucky," He replied back, confused.

"You actually know that everything's alright, I haven't had a kick yet."

"You're only 5 months."

"I was supposed to start getting kicks at 4 and a half."

"Hey, every pregnancy is different. That's just a guideline, I only started getting kicks at 5 months."

"Guess you're right...oh," Bumblebee suddenly sat up, he felt something. It was it. A kick. "Oh my god, Hound."

"Told you," Hound smiled, Bee ran out of the rec room to find Jazz.

Jazz, bottom line, was looking for Bumblebee, it was time for another one his regular check ups with Ratchet. Being a minibot and being pregnant with a full size sparkling made it very dangerous for Bee with his small size. Having more checks ups than a normal mum-to-be, was frustrating for them both. Bumblebee having to give up more of his free time to go and Jazz having to do the same to go with him. Not that he minded, he loved Bee and now they were going to have a proper life together.

Jazz turned the corner and just about moved as the yellow minibot nearly ran into him, he realised who it was and smiled at the sight. Bumblebee skidded to a halt and quickly grabbed Jazz's hand, then proceeded to move it all across his bump. It was too late though, the baby had stopped kicking. Jazz had missed it, the first kicks.

"Aww man," Bee moaned as he let go of his sparkmates hand, "You missed it."

"What was all that about?...Wait a minute, missed what?" Jazz asked curiously.

"The baby, I had my first kick," He smiled but then sighed, Jazz had missed it, "It's stopped now, great sense of timing haven't you," Bee joked to their unborn child, Jazz may have missed their first kick but he wasn't angry.

"Hey don't worry, at least we know it's okay and there's nothing wrong," He gave Bee a little peck on the cheek, they both smiled at each other. The Bee's expression changed, to one of worry. "What's wrong?" Bee looked at Jazz but his fear turned into a great, big smile. He grabbed one of Jazz's hands and placed it on his abdomen, his face then turned to one of shock. He couldn't believe it, he could feel the tiny kick.

"Come on," He finally said after the kicking had stopped, "You got to go for the check up and if were not there soon-"

"Lets not go there," Bumblebee stopped him, as they began their trip to the med bay.

"So here it is Merry Christmas, everybody's having fun. Look to the future now, it's only just beguuuuuuuuun," Wheeljack serenaded and strummed on his guitar, in his incredibly drunken state, "Thank you Autobots!" He half screamed half slurred, then tumbled on to the floor unconscious. All the Autobots laughed at their comrades failure to fight against the high-grade, continuing to sip their cubes of high-grade. Laughing and joking with each other, most of them thought this was what Christmas Eve Night was all about. Staying up till the wee hours, and getting absolutely slaughtered with high-grade energon.

Huffer clambered on to a table and started the music again, singing a rather slurred version of 'I wish it could be Christmas everyday' by Wizzard. Bringing everyone to the floor, crying tears of laughter. Bumblebee and Jazz laughing too but one having not touched a single drink, one of the many things Bee hated about being pregnant. That fact meant he wasn't enjoying the party a much as everyone else, that and he felt crap for some reason. Obviously you meant to feel crap if you were in this situation, but tonight was different. Bee just thought he was just tired and he was.

"Hey Jazz," He said, his sparkmate turned to face him as he put his cube of high-grade down.

"Yeah Bee."

"I feel dead sick, I'm going to got to bed."

"Kay, night," Jazz kissed Bee on the forehead, then kissed 2 fingers and put them onto his bump, "Goodnight baby, and Merry Christmas."

Bumblebee struggled to make himself comfortable on the berth, something wasn't right. He felt really bad, worse than usual. It was the baby, he wasn't hungry or sleepy. It had something to do with baby, what if something was really wrong? Should he go get Ratchet or not waste his time and just let it settle?

The doors to the maternity quarters suddenly opened, to reveal Hound coming in and looking just as bad as Bumblebee did.

"You feel crap too?" Bee muttered to Hound, it made him jump slightly after thinking nobody was there.

"Yeah, I left Mirage to get more drunk." He slumped onto the berth next to Bee's, sighing and rubbing his abdomen, "I had one, there's no harm in that but still I shouldn't have had it now that I look back."

"I've not had any cubes and I still feel horrible," Hound turned to the minbot, he had experienced this for longer so tried to help.

"Where about is the pain?" He asked Bee, kneeling next to his berth.

"Everywhere on my bump," Bumblebee replied.

"Stinging pain or an aching pain?"

"Really bad aching pain."

"Have you tried any of Perceptor's yoga things?"

"I've practically repeated last month lessons trying to find a comfortable position...huh," The pain suddenly ceased, "Hound, it's stopped."

"What?"

"The pains stopped, like somebody just flicked a switch and it was gone."

"That's weird, a pain like that usually take time to go off."

"Who cares! It gone now, I'm going to try and get some sleep while I can." Bumblebee turned off his optics and went into recharge, Hound still wasn't sure what had just happened though.

Hound was still lying in berth when Ratchet came in a couple of minutes after.

"Hound, I got your message, what's the problem?" He asked, walking over to Bee's berth.

"He left the party because he had a pain in his abdomen, but he hasn't had a single drink," Hound answered as he sat up on the berth, "He still had the pain when he came here and when I came here, then it just suddenly went." Ratchet gently squatted next to Bumblebee's berth and shook him awake. His optics came back on slowly as he groaned out of recharge.

"What the heck Ratch!" He moaned, as he sat up and rubbed his optics.

"Hound said you were having pains in your bump," Ratchet said, Bee turned to Hound.

"You didn't have to you know," He said to the earth green mech.

"Like I said, every pregnancy is different," He smiled back, "You never know what might happen, Jazz would have done the same."

"And if you ever feel sick you see me anytime," Ratchet said, "I've been through this before, so I know how you feel." Bumblebee's optics suddenly went wide with shock and he leaned over slightly, clutching his aching abdomen. It felt like his gestational chamber was being stretched, so much that it hurt. It was the same pain he had felt earlier only worse, it was the baby and the baby was in trouble.

"Ahhh, oh primus Ratchet!" He cried, his face screwing up in pain.

"Just lie down a minute, don't worry," Ratchet gently pried him to lie back down so he could do a quick ultra-sound here. His hand transformed slightly and a circular shaped pad appeared on the bottom of his hand, glowing bright blue. He placed his hand gently onto Bee's small bump, as he closed his optics an image blared into his head.

An image he hoped he would never see throughout any pregnancy.

Bumblebee's gestational chamber was flexing back and forth, only slight but very painful. He was having contractions, a sign of labour. But, Bee was only 5 months, it couldn't be time yet, but the evidence was conclusive when Ratchet saw the sparkling. Its head was rested just inside Bee's birth canal, and the contractions were pushing it further still inside. It was time, the baby was coming.

Percy could stop it, he was a trained midwife. All of them were trained just in case something like this happened to one of their patients, Bumblebee's oil hadn't broken so they could still ease the baby back in and use sedatives to stop the contractions.

"Come on kid," He picked up the moaning minibot and proceeded to carry him to the med bay.

"What's happening?" Bee moaned through the pain, clutching his abdomen.

"Don't worry Bee, it happens to a lot of mothers," Ratchet reassured, "Baby just wants to come a little earlier, that's all." How could he expect me not to be worried, Bee thought.

"What?" He almost screamed but Hound held his hand quick enough, so he would squeeze rather than scream.

"Don't worry, you oil hasn't broken so there isn't a problem," Ratchet assured, "We can just ease the baby back in and use sedatives to stop the contractions." Bumblebee took a deep breath as the contraction stopped, and let go of Hound's hand.

"How long am I going to have these pains," He moaned.

"Don't know yet, depends how long it takes to get the baby back in," They walked into the med-bay and Ratchet placed Bee gently onto the berth, then he winced and groaned when the contractions came again.

"Can't you me something for the pain?"

"Afraid not, the drugs won't do anything to a mother in this situation," Ratchet apologised turning on the monitor next to the bed, he turned on his COM link and waited for Perceptor to respond, "Hound, will you ring Jazz?" Hound nodded and turned on his own COM link.

"Sorry Percy, did I wake you?" Ratchet said when his and Perceptor's COM link was connected.

"No, I'm awake anyway from the bloody party," He moaned and yawned, "Why is it always at night? Is it Hound?"

"Surprisingly no, it's Bee," Perceptor gasped but Ratchet calmed him down, "Don't worry, his oil hasn't broken yet so you can still stop it."

"Thank Primus, I'll be over in a minute."

"Come on Jazz," Hound moaned, the COM link was still filled with static. The mech on the other side couldn't be bothered to turn on his.

"Yo Hound," Jazz slurred on the other side, "What happening preggers?"

"You're drunk, aren't you?"

"Nah, just trying to fit in with the crowd."

"Well that's a relief, okay…promise me you won't freak out." Jazz suddenly stopped laughing with at the festivities at the party and began to actually listen to Hound.

"Why, what's happened?" His voice suddenly turning serious.

"Don't freak out…" Hound paused so Jazz could get the hint, "Bee has gone into labour." Jazz began to stammer from the shock, "Jazz don't worry, he-"

"Don't worry!" Hound could hear the sounds in to background stop, "My spark mate and sparkling are in danger and you're telling me to not worry!"

"Jazz, calm down!" Hound shouted, Jazz fell silent obediently, "He's going to be fine, his oil hasn't broken so they can still stop it." Jazz took a deep breath.

"Sorry Hound, I'm on my way."

Jazz burst through the doors of the birthing quarters, tears streaming down his face from worry. Bumblebee however was the opposite and was completely calm, he looked at Jazz when he came in and smiled. Perceptor was doing and ultra-sound and spark-rate test on the baby, he looked at the monitor yet in a neutral way. The baby was a little bit further down into Bee's birth canal, primus he hated it when this happened.

Jazz came over and took Bee's hand, he was trying not to cry but was failing miserably.

"Hey come on, you're not the one giving birth," Bumblebee smiled, "You heard Ratchet, this can be fixed." He suddenly sat up and his optics went wide, the contractions were coming again. He squeezed Jazz's hand tighter and began to take air into his intakes quicker, tears began to fall down his cheeks and Jazz wiped them with his free hand. Then Bee suddenly screamed and nearly broke Jazz's fingers, the contraction was hard and they were getting stronger by the minute, "Oh primus, it hurts," He cried with whimpers in between, Jazz put an arm round Bumblebee's shoulders and Bee rested his head on Jazz's shoulder.

"That's it," Perceptor suddenly said as he moved in between Bumblebee's legs, "I'm getting that baby back in now, I can't stand him in this much pain Ratchet."

"It's not his fault Percy," Ratchet turned from the monitor.

"I know it's not but if his port gets dilated anymore, then he's going to push," He turned from Ratchet to Jazz then to Bee, "Okay Bee, I don't like doing this anymore than you do but trust me." Bee just nodded as he was to occupied with the pain, "To get the baby back in, we're going to have to…you know…go in." Jazz looked at him as if he was crazy.

"That's disgusting," He said.

"There's no other way of getting the baby back in, is the contraction gone?" Bumblebee nodded and to a deep breath out, "Here goes, don't look and it won't hurt as much." Jazz sat on the edge of the berth and covered his spark mate's eyes, as Percy did what he needed to do. He began to push his hand gently into Bumblebee's port, he went further in until he felt something warm, hard and round, the baby's head. Being so careful as to not tear the sac that engulfed the baby and oil together, if that ripped then it would have to be born. He gently pushed on the sparkling's head to ease it back in to Bee's gestational chamber, then Bee moved suddenly. "I know it hurts but you're going to have to try not to move, or I could tear the sac."

"Percy, you've got to move your hand away from the baby," Ratchet grabbed the midwife's shoulder, "A contraction's coming on, your hand's might slip."

"I'm nearly there," Perceptor protested, he continued to push the baby gently back in with his finger.

"Perceptor, stop," Ratchet continued to persuade him.

"I'm nearly done!" He snapped back, Bumblebee whimpered and then screamed as the contraction came back.

"Oh Primus, Jazz!" Bee cried, she squeezed his hand tighter and still didn't let go when Jazz whimpered.

"Bee! Please try not to move! I-" Perceptor froze as a vicious black liquid came pouring on to his arm from Bumblebee's port, his oil had broken. There was nothing that could be done now, the baby would have to come. The sparkling wouldn't survive for long, it's systems were extremely undeveloped. It's spark can't beat on it's own, nothing could function on it's own.

"Perceptor," Bumblebee said again, he snapped out of it and looked at Bee. He couldn't hide the few tears that came rushing from his optics which obviously sent Bee into a frenzy of concern, their sparkling was going to die and it was all his fault, "What's wrong?"

"Uh…I'm so sorry," Percy stammered, struggling to get the words out, "Jazz, can I have a word? Ratchet, can you get Bee ready?"

"Ready for what," The pregnant mini-bot asked, but Ratchet continued as if he hadn't heard the question. Perceptor took Jazz outside the med-bay doors and shut them.

"What the hell just went on back their Percy" Jazz finally asked when they got out the door, Perceptor could let it all out now. All the tears came flooding out, but he had to get a grip and deliver the news.

"Jazz…Primus I'm so sorry," He breathed as he took a deep breath and wiped the energon from his optics, "The sparkling…it's…it-."

"What Percy?" Jazz shook the midwife's shoulders and begged for an answer, Perceptor froze at the seriousness of his voice. Jazz was never serious, not now and meant to be not ever.

"The sparkling is coming now…"

"But…but it's only 5 months-"

"These things happen, and it was my fault."

"You didn't make him go into labour early."

"But I made his oil break, if I hadn't been so reckless the sparkling would've had a chance."

"What do you mean a chance? A chance to live?" Jazz assumed though he would have rather not.

"The sparkling's internals are not fully developed, nothing in it's body is. When it's born, it wouldn't survive for long." Jazz looked at Perceptor in such a way, it was as if he was trying to convince himself this wasn't happening.

"How long are we talking here?"

"I wouldn't expect anything over an hour, half an hour if you're lucky," Percy looked into Jazz's optics, energon was beginning to pour out of them. Jazz began to wipe his eyes but there was to much coming out of them, he happily accepted the hug that Perceptor gave to him.

"Come on, I'll tell Bumblebee what's going on," He let go of Jazz and put his hands on his shoulders, "Will you contact Optimus on COM link? Just to tell him what's going on and to see if he can come back for a day or 2." Jazz pressed his lips together to stop himself from crying, and managed a weak nod back. Perceptor made his way through the doors of the delivery quarters, they shut behind Jazz as he remained outside.

Then Jazz leant back against the wall and sank down on to the floor, the weight of everything forced him to the ground and made him sob. Why did it have to be him and Bumblebee's child? Why did this have to happen to anybody? It was evil, if Primus created their race then why did he make it possible for something like this to happen to somebody? Especially a soul who hadn't even begun to live, it was just cruel and sick. It made him angry but combined with his sadness, it made his emotions even out so he was in a fit state to contact Optimus.

Optimus Prime sighed in his vehicle form, despite being a truck, he despised truck stops. The clueless men pulling moonies, the constant loud snoring during the night. He's been away since Bumblebee had first gotten pregnant, not that he had been angry about it. He knew Jazz loved his son and that whatever happened, Jazz would always be there for him. Especially when Optimus couldn't be there for Bee, when he was on these big month trips like this one.

He'd had to go to Washington D.C. for a meeting with the Pentagon, and the Secretary of defence about Decepticons (what else would they be talking about). Optimus never liked leaving the team in this state, practically every couple on the base was now expecting a sparkling or two. Hound and Mirage would have their little boy in a week or so, Prowl was having twins and he didn't know who the other creator was but luckily Smokescreen and Bluestreak were taking care of him. Red Alert recently learnt he was expecting with Inferno and Beachcomber was mid term, like Bee, with Cosmos.

Seems like the base was going to be hearing the pitter patter of little servos very soon, Perceptor wasn't particularly happy though as he was the only trained midwife on the base. Ratchet was a medic but didn't know anything about this, even though he'd been through it. Percy had to teach the grumpy medic and the expectant parents how to deal with pregnancy, labour and parenting. It made Optimus smile thinking about what would meet him when he got back home. He was only in Redding on a Route 5 truck stop in the state of California, he wasn't far from home and he'd be there in a couple of days.

Optimus' COM link suddenly buzzed, it was from Jazz. Either him or Bumblebee contacted him from time to time to let him know how everything was going, and he happily accepted each call without hesitation.

"Hey Jazz," He whispered as to not arouse any attention to himself, from the other drivers.

"Hey Prime," Jazz replied in his normal as ever voice, therefore in a normal mood to Optimus.

"I wondered when you were going to call, how are you both?"

"How are you first?" Jazz attempted to stall himself from telling Prime the news, he would have to tell him in the end even though he didn't want to.

"Same old sick of truck stops, horrible greasy places. I'm okay though, because I know I'll be home in a nice comfortable berth soon." Optimus laughed over the COM link, he wished it would come sooner, him coming home, "How are you two any way?" Jazz hesitated, and prepared himself to deliver the news.

"Well…" He sniffled trying to hide a cry, Optimus could hear it though and became concerned.

"Hey, what is it Jazz?" Optimus asked, not impatiently though. He could hear the mech was upset and demanding an answer won't help, Jazz never responded when you yelled.

"I don't know when it was but, a while ago Bumblebee went into labour," Jazz dragged a big clog of air into his intakes before carrying on, but Optimus carried on.

"Bee's only 5 months though," He contradicted, Prime didn't want to believe the worst.

"Perceptor said these things happen, it wasn't his fault or anyone else's. They've tried to stop it, but…" There was a pause, Jazz didn't need to tell his spark mate's father the rest, he figured that on his own.

"I see," Optimus finally said, "Is Bee okay?"

"Percy's just telling him now."

"And you?" Jazz didn't know what to say, he didn't know how he felt until the question was asked and properly processed.

"These things happen I guess, everyone feels the same."

"I'll head home then."

"But you're-."

"I'm in Redding, not that far away," Optimus protested, he needed to see how they really were as Jazz never told the truth about his emotions, "I'm only a couple of hours away anyway, and I'm sick of truck stops." That made Jazz laugh, at least Bumblebee would have a relative next to him for encouragement. Knowing himself, he would need to have a cry on his own.

Optimus looked over in his head what he had just heard, he didn't want to believe it but Jazz wouldn't lie about something like this. He turned on his engine and pulled himself and his trailer out of the space, and on to the busy Route 5 down the open road. He would soon reach the boarder of Oregon, one step closer to home.

As if on cue, he turned on the radio to take his mind off the events that were taking place in the Ark at this very moment. The words echoed in the cabin of his truck form of 'I'll Be Home For Christmas'. I definitely will, Optimus thought as he began to climb over the speed limit, at least the police were less likely to catch him.

"Come Bee, for Primus sake PUSH!" Perceptor encouraged, but to Bumblebee it was more like ordering, "His head is right there, push and he'll be out!"

"I _am_ pushing, you slagger!" Bee screamed, what he was going through didn't seem worth it. It's not as if the sparkling would live very long, why was he doing this? He knew it wasn't even at half way, and the pain was yet to get worse. Bumblebee took a deep breath out rested his chin on his chest, he wished Perceptor would stop nagging him. He knew he was just trying to make sure everything went okay, but it was still annoying.

Perceptor knew he was being to pushy but he just wanted to make sure that Bumblebee and Jazz actually got to see their baby _alive_.

"Okay, wait till the next contraction. If you need to push before, just do it," Percy walked off to check the monitor again, Bee leant back against the berth and rubbed his bump. It seemed to be getting smaller with every contraction, every push, every minute gone that their child had left.

"Jazz, why am I doing this?" He cried to his spark mate, Jazz was just sitting there, not knowing what to say.

"Cause…cause this is our child Bumblebee, and we want to see it alive," He tried to be as comforting as he could, but he needed comforting too.

"For how long though? What does it matter? I've been through these last 5 months of torture for nothing!"

"Don't say that-"

"But it's fragging true! Why did it have to happen to me?" He continued to cry, Jazz took his spark mate's hand. He'd had enough of this.

"Bee, stop it. Would he want you acting like this?" Jazz asked, pointing to Bumblebee's stomach. "Who cares how long he'll live, because whatever the amount of time that he's online, it'll be the best moments of our life and it will be forever." Bumblebee shed more tears from his rusty optics and pulled Jazz towards him, they shared the best kiss of their life…(SOFAR). It was interrupted however, when Bee felt the baby coming again and remembered what Jazz had said. Maybe, the sooner he was out, the more time they could spend with their precious sparkling. Jazz held Bumblebee's hand firmly and gave him a peck on the cheek, and nodded to him as if to say 'Lets do this together'. Bee nodded back, but then went on his hands and knees, it felt a lot more comfortable.

Perceptor turned back from the monitor and saw them both, they looked completely different and ready to have this baby.

"Percy can I stay like this? I'm more comfortable," Bumblebee asked, just to make sure this wouldn't cause any complications.

"Of course you can, but go on the floor okay, we don't want you falling of the berth," Perceptor replied, Bumblebee slowly got off the berth with help from Jazz. Percy laid down some towels on the floor and then helped Bee down onto them, just in time too. He moaned as a contraction came and began to breath heavily, "Come on Bee, push a bit!"

"NNNGGGHHH!" Bee grunted as he pushed, not a little bit at all, he was determined to get this sparkling out. Perceptor could see that Bee was pushing really hard, but it wasn't coming out as much as they would have liked. It was coming out, the sparkling was coming out ever so slightly.

"Bumblebee, everything's fine, you're doing really well," Perceptor encouraged, Bee needed to change positions to get the sparkling quicker, "You might be better squatting though, it'll get the sparkling out quicker."

"I don't know whether I can get up, can you help me?" Bee asked, Perceptor went to Bumblebee's front and pushed him up.

"Just squat and lean against the berth," Percy helped to get Bee into the squatting position and Jazz came back to his sparkmate's side, he held Bee's hand and immediately got squeezed to death. He began to push as soon as he was in the right position, Perceptor could see things were going a lot faster now. "Good job Bee, do you want to see? He finally asked, he nodded back quickly, "Jazz, there's a mirror on top of the monitor, can you get it please?" Jazz reached for the mirror on the nearby monitor, still holding onto Bumblebee's hand. He handed it to Perceptor, and he angled it so Bee could see over his slight bump. "There he is, there's his head right there." He pointed to a lighter patch in Bee's port, it was their sparkling. "He really is not that far away, just a couple of pushes." That was all the encouragement he needed, his face scrunched up as he pushed the baby out. He felt the ring of fire as the sparkling came further out of his port with the push, and nearly broke Jazz's hand but who cares.

"Oh god, Ratchet was right," Bee moaned and Perceptor sighed, what had he done now?

"What did he say now?" He sighed.

"Said it was like pooing a melon."

"Asshole, a baby is better that a melon! Come on, push a bit more!"

"No offence Percy, I do love you but you don't half nag!"

"That's my specialty-"

"NnnnGGGHHH!" Bee pushed more and the sparkling's head became more visible, he was at the forehead, "Alright, the heads crowning. Bee, can you pant and give me tiny little pushes!" And he did just that, the sparkling was coming out at a nice pace. "Jazz, do you want to come and have a look?" Jazz looked at Perceptor as if he was crazy.

"I don't think I-," He started to protest.

"Go and look at our baby Jazz!" Bee ordered and Jazz obediently stood beside Perceptor.

"Can you see the head just there?" Perceptor pointed.

"Sweet mother of Primus…" Jazz's last words before he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Honestly, some mechs," Perceptor grunted, they had no stomach.

"Jazz, are you okay?" Bee asked his unconscious spark mate, with no response.

"Don't worry about him Bee, lovely big push for me!" He assured, and the sparkling's head fully emerged.

"NNNGGGHHHAAAHH!" Bee moaned and screamed as his port stretched to accommodate the sparkling's head, then he began to pant.

"Oh well done Bee, his heads out!" Perceptor held the baby's head with one hand and tilted Bee's head forward with the other but Bee's eyes were tight shut, he didn't want to look, "Come on Bumblebee, look at your baby." Bumblebee slowly opened his eyes, and took his first look at his and Jazz's sparkling.

It was so small, even just for the head. It's head was like his own, horns and everything. But the colours took after Jazz, white with a blue and red stripe running across the back of his head. Bee had to turn away though, his skin was translucent and Bee could see the circuitry in his head. Right down to his tiny processor, it scared him so much.

"What's his face like?"

"He's beautiful, he's got the most shiny blue optics I've ever seen," Perceptor assured him, he took Bee's other hand for encouragement, "You'll get to see him soon, just one more."

"I don't think I can go on much longer!"

"Come on Bee, one more!" He encouraged and squeezed his hand, "We'll have him out, 1 2 3 PUSH!"

"NyyyAAAAAAhhh!" Bumblebee gave one more huge push, and there he was. The sparkling's body came out of Bee's port, and the last of the oil too. At that moment, Jazz came to and saw the birth of his child. "Jazz, I did it!" Bee cried happily to his spark mate, and looked at their sparkling again.

He was so tiny, so…underdeveloped. He looked almost alien, but that didn't matter to Bee or Jazz. His skin may have been translucent and the sight of his internals made Bee a little queasy, his servos longer than his body and head bigger than its chest plate. His spark visible through his translucent skin but that didn't matter, he was their child. He…he was a she.

"Dad, do you want to cut the cord?" Perceptor finally asked him, Jazz just nodded through his teary smile. He handed the father a pair of scissors and he cut the energon cord, Percy gently wrapped the sparkling in a blanket and handed her to Bumblebee.

"She's so tiny, so quiet," Bee muttered, then felt a tear drop onto his shoulder, from Jazz. He nudged him a little and Jazz looked at Bee, with his tear ridden optics.

"You did it, she's so beautiful," He cried, unable to contain himself. Then the little sparkling's optics came online, just a tiny bit and her tiny mouth started to move. She began to moan, and even squirmed a little.

Jazz couldn't take it anymore, without warning he just stood up and walked out of the birthing quarters. He just leant against the wall and let it all out, this was the only time that he'd ever lost control of his emotions. Their little baby girl, she was so beautiful. With his colours and Bumblebee's mould, didn't matter how undeveloped she was, she was so beautiful. Jazz just sank to the floor, and buried his face in his hands. And wept.

Jazz didn't know how long he'd been sitting there, in that spot outside the birthing quarters. Crying his optics out till his vocal processors got sore, it was silly he thought. I should be with my femme and sparkmate, instead of out here feeling sorry for myself. Jazz stood up to head to where Bee's energy signature was, he knew he'd been moved for comfort. He hesitated though, he could hear fast running steps up the corridors, getting louder. He looked to were they were coming from and saw the culprit, he'd actually got here in time.

Optimus Prime ran round the corridor and nearly jumped out of his shell when he saw Jazz, he skidded to a halt just in front of him.

"Prime!" Jazz shouted with shock, he could see Optimus was out of breath and answered the question before he could ask it, "I'll take you to Bumblebee, come on…"

Less than 5 minutes after the birth of the sparkling, Bee christened her with a name he knew Jazz would agree with. He called her Nadine, a human name meaning hope.

Perceptor had moved Bumblebee to a private room, where he could recover in comfort and spend the precious time with the sparkling. He worried about Jazz though, he was using up precious time he could spend with sparkling while it was alive to mourn. He'd tried to contact him on COM link, but the call was rejected every time.

After christening the child, he decided Jazz would come when he wanted to and stopped calling him. Instead, he focused on his tiny daughter lay in his arms. Her optics were on fully and when Bee stroked her cheek, she began to suck gently on his finger. For someone so tiny, she was strong. Bumblebee occasionally shed a tear but was happy at the fact, that he was actually able to see his femme alive.

Bumblebee lay in the berth after constantly checking the spark monitor that Nadine was connected to, seeing if she was still alive. He knew it was stupid, of course she's alive you stupid fragger, he thought to himself, she's still sucking your finger and her optics are wide open.

Bumblebee jumped a little when a knock on the door sounded, probably Perceptor checking on them both.

"Come in," He called, not so loud as to disturb Nadine. Optimus and Jazz burst into the room and Bee had to be really careful not to disturb her, his Dad was actually here. "Dad, I-I…" He didn't know what to say, but he didn't need to say anything. Optimus came to the berth side and hugged his son, careful as to not crush the tiny life he held. Jazz just slowly walked in, he was tired from the hectic day he'd had. Bumblebee pulled away from his Dad and saw Jazz, he really did look terrible.

"Jazz, are you okay?" He asked his troubled sparkmate, Jazz sank into the seat next to his berth.

"Just tired, that's all," He solemnly replied.

"You can go to bed you know."

"I might do in a vorn or two."

"Do you want to hold her?" Bee suddenly asked, Jazz nearly jumped at what he had just heard.

"What…oh yeah, sure." He stammered, Bumblebee carefully handed the tiny sparkling over to him. Jazz took her and held her firmly, as if he thought it would stop her from leaving. "What d'ya name her?"

"Nadine," Bee answered proudly, Jazz ran the name over his data banks and smiled.

"Perfect…and rather fitting," He finally said just as Perceptor walked in the room.

"Okay you two, I-oh my god!" He jumped as he saw Optimus sitting in one of the seats next to Bumblebee's berth.

"It's great to see you too Percy," Optimus joked, Perceptor took a deep breath.

"Sorry, not seen you for ages that's all, how the hell did you get here?"

"I was only in Redding, it wouldn't have taken me that long anyway. I wasn't sure how long it would take me though so…I might have…broken…a couple of speed limits," Optimus paused and looked at the shocked look on the scientist's face, and quickly decided to take his mind off it, "But I'm here now, so who cares?" He asked rhetorically, Bumblebee leaned over to Jazz to see how he and the little sparkling were doing, and the sight of Nadine nearly made him start crying.

Jazz had been gently stroking the infants transparent cheek, his incredibly light touch tickled her cheek and she lifted one of her weak servos and griped Jazz's index finger tightly in response. As if she knew what was happening, and didn't want to leave.

"She's pretty strong," He smiled at his daughter, then turned to his spark mate, "Do you want to ask him now?" Perceptor looked up from the data pad in his hands, looking confused as if they meant him.

"Ask who what?" He enquired, the two parents laughed.

"Do you want to be the Godmother?" Bee asked the midwife and placed him out of him misery. Percy stuttered at the request, something like this was an honour, being asked to be the Godmother of a future Prime's sparkling.

"What?" He spluttered, Optimus had to cover his face to stop himself from laughing, he'd never seen the scientist speechless in his life.

"Do you want to be the Godmother?" Jazz's repeated happily, Perceptor just nodded then rubbed his sore processor, Primus had he really just been asked that question and agreed to it.

"Come on, let's give the Grandad a turn with her," Jazz joked as he handed Nadine back to Bumblebee, he turned on the berth to the side that his father was sat on.

"You know when you call me that, it makes me seem ten times older than I actually am," Optimus joked with his son in law.

"It's a family status, not an age definer," Jazz answered back using posh terms.

"I know that, but it still doesn't feel like it."

"Come on Gramps, hold her," Bumblebee teased.

"Don't you start either," Optimus gently took Nadine with both hands, careful not to squeeze her too tight as he was a much bigger bot. He held her close to his warm chest plate and she nuzzled into him in response, his spark beat seemed to be soothing her a little as he swayed her gently too. Then she started making little clicks with her mouth, making it open and close. Optimus sighed, he couldn't do anything for her.

"Aww, she's hungry," Bee recognised what Nadine was asking for, "Can't we feed her Percy?" He asked, hopeful that the answer was yes. The midwife paused, he didn't want to make them more upset than they already were.

"I…I wouldn't given her current situation Bee, if you know what I mean," He sighed, Bee looked at Percy then back to Nadine. He knew he meant it with reason, but he didn't like seeing his daughter asking for something as simple as food and not being able to get it.

"I think we should let the Godmother have a turn, what about you?" Prime asked his son, but never got an answer as Jazz suddenly got out of his seat.

"Before you do Prime, Bee move over a little bit," He said as he opened up a little compartment in his arm, he took out a silver digital camera, "Come on guys, smile."

"Why are you taking pictures?" Bee asked as he moved closer to his father.

"Well Spike couldn't be here to see baby, because he's at collage," Jazz began to explain as he stuck his tongue out and altered the zoom, "So he asked me to send him a couple of pictures by email. Now SMILE…Nadine, smile please!" She tilted her head slightly to the side in curiosity as to what her Dad meant as Jazz pressed the shutter and the flash went off, "Aww man, now that is a nice one. Okay Percy, your turn." Perceptor gently took the child from Prime, then turned to Jazz.

"Jazz no, I don't like getting my picture taken," He moaned.

"Come on, please?" Jazz said in a childish voice, Perceptor sighed and gave in.

"Fine, but I'm not looking at the camera," He reluctantly agreed as he turned away from the camera, and instead focused on the little life he held in his hands as the flash went off. Nadine was a little fussy at first as he wasn't a bloodline relative, but then realised his intensions weren't one of danger to her. She nuzzled her nose into Perceptor chest plate, she moaned but not in an agitated way, in a way of comfort.

All was happy despite the situation, happy and not even aware of the situation…until Nadine began to moan, just small one's at first like a normal sparking makes when it's not happy. These got louder however, until Perceptor realised these were moans of pain. Her spark was beginning to tire as it was trying to keep her undeveloped functions working, it was taking the strain and killing her. Perceptor sighed, it was nearly time for her to go.

"I'm going to hand you back to your Mom now, okay," He cooed and sniffled a little, he handed the now fussing sparkling back to Bee. He took her, he was wondering why on earth she was moaning so much. She was probably hungry and still trying to get some food, but Perceptor knew it wasn't that.

"Shh, come on," Bee tried to comfort his moaning child, but it wasn't working, "It's okay, your going to be okay." However, Bumblebee began to stare back at that transparent face and slowly remember what he didn't want to happen. He shed a small tear and it dripped onto and soaked the blanket, it was as if Nadine responded by crying back, sharing the sorrow of those around her. Hey, don't you start crying as well." Bee tried to smile, then came the flickers however…

Nadine fell still and stiff, and her optics began to flicker. The spark rate monitor was beeping, but they were very widely spaced. Perceptor didn't even need to check if it was malfunctioning , it was the sight of it's patient that promised that there was nothing wrong with it. As he buried his face in his hands and dragged them down it, there came that dreaded that long continuous bleep. Perceptor checked the clock, Bee gave birth at 12:02 and that bleep sounded at 12:19. The innocent sparkling had only less than 20 minutes of it's precious life spared by Primus, before he took her.

Bumblebee, Jazz nor Optimus needed to know what that bleep meant, she was gone. She was gone and wasn't coming back.

Jazz never took bad things that well, it took a while for it to sink in before he realised and acted accordingly. In this instance, he just stormed out the room crying, a combination of sadness and anger.

Optimus sighed, he knew Jazz never took these types of things well and understood why he did what he did. He in turn shed some tears but spent more time comforting his grief stricken son.

Bumblebee took bad things well, better than most people. Loss of life however was different, especially when it was someone close to him. He was inconsolable, for quite a while. Sometimes hours after the news of the death, more commonly it was days mourning the loss of a loved one. Bee clutched his sparkling and cried, not loudly though. It was the tears that were pouring out more than the screaming, not even nuzzling into his father's shoulders stopped them.

Perceptor jumped as the door opened and Ratchet quietly slipped inside, noticing what had happened and avoided disturbing Bee and Prime (whom he was very surprised to see but didn't show it).

"Percy, need you for something," He whispered into the midwifes audio receptors, in which he didn't get the desired response.

"Bugger off Ratch, I'm not in the mood," Came the midwifes quick reply, he wanted to make sure Bee was alright before he left his side.

"Please Percy, Hound's in labour, Mirage is out cold and the baby's in breech," Ratchet relayed the list of complications, hoping that make the midwife more persuasive.

"I know it's in an incompletable breech, he was having a planned C-Section," Percy paused as the expression Ratchet's face changed.

"Come and help me then."

"Get Red Alert."

"He's still recovering from the shock of finding out he was carrying."

"It's been a month since he found out!"

"My Red Alert doesn't take things that well."

"Get Hoist then, he may be only Doctor but all he need's to do is hold you tools."

"Fine, but if it doesn't work out you're coming in," He saw Perceptor sigh and roll his eyes, then Ratchet remembered something, "BTW, get the CCTV from the rec room on the monitor, Hide's heard the news and he's doing something. Seeing if it'll cheer them up, it'll just get them more depressed in my opinion." He stated his dismal opinion before leaving the mourning mechs. Perceptor looked at the door as it slid shut, wondering just what Ironhide was planning.

Ironhide slowly turned the knobs on his guitar, the strings producing some rather unusual twangs as he plucked the string with his finger. With his rough fingers, Ironhide felt there was no need for him to have plectrum and they annoyed him anyway as they so fiddly. It took him at least five minutes to tune the guitar, he was always distracted. He thought of why he was playing his guitar after all these years and as he remembered, his fingers turned to much in one direction and so he tuned again.

When he finally had a clean sound coming from the amplifier, he turned to his other band members, he looked at Jazz first.

Jazz looked the way he'd never been in the past, so depressed. He too, took longer than normal to tune his guitar. His bass went out of tune quicker than he tuned it, he forgot when he'd tuned a string and turned the knobs again. He did get his grip and his bass sounded smooth and sexy, the way he liked it.

Ironhide sighed at the dismal look on the bassist's faceplate, he'd never seen Jazz so unhappy in his life, let alone see him cry. The stray tear fell from his cheek and fell onto the neck of the bass, another one sliding down the thickest string and falling off when it reached the body.

He would stop when he began playing, he just lost himself whenever he played a song. Just forgot everything, the only thing that mattered was keeping that low, sexy background rhythm perfect.

Ironhide then turned to his drummer, whom he originally had no intention of using. However he was the only available drummer in the base that wasn't drunk, Well, apart from Sunstreaker but Ironhide concluded that Powerglide was better than that.

Powerglide didn't moan as much that he wasn't loud enough or the beat was wrong for the song and they had to start the song over again till he found the right beat. He just gave you a rhythm, and kept you all in time.

"Hey Powerglide," Ironhide smiled at the drummer, he knew just what might cheer up Jazz.

"Yeah Hide," The minibot answered, looking up from his drumsticks. The mech leaned in and whispered into his audio receptors.

"Listen, when you count us in, do your Steven Tyler impression," He whispered, both of them looking at each other and smiling. Powerglide winked back in agreement as Ironhide turned back to Jazz.

"You ready Jazz?" He asked the troubled bot, to which he got a dismal nod back, "Kay Glide, count us in." He said and placed his fingers over the frets and strings, and Powerglide did a countdown.

"1, 2, 3, FOUR!" He screeched last number in a voice that somewhat resembled the lead singer of Aerosmith, and then began a simple drum beat but he'd jazz it up a little when he got the basic jist of the song.

Jazz briefly smiled at the quote Powerglide had made but got back to his bass playing all the same, the only thing that mattered when he playing in a song.

Ironhide strummed the first chord to the song, took a deep breath in and then sang into the microphone in front of his face. One of his favourite songs that he thought matched Bumblebee and Jazz's situation very well, he wasn't to sure whether it would cheer them up however.

"My best friend gave me the best advice, he said each day's a gift and not a given right," He serenaded in time to Powerglide's gentle, cymbal beat, "Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind and try to take the path less travelled by. That first step you take is the longest stride…"

"If today was your last day and tomorrow was to late, could you say goodbye to yesterday?" Bumblebee winced at the lyrics, clutching Nadine tighter, "Would you live each moment like your last? Leave those pictures in the past-"

"Donate every dime you had, if today was your last day," Bee whispered to his dead child, planting a little kiss on her forehead. As if he was kissing her goodnight, she looked as if she was fast asleep. He looked up to the glass roof of the recovery room, up at the stars and the moon, a perfect, cloudless sky. He didn't know what he said next, nor why he said it, but he began to say a prayer. "Probably just talking to the sky right now, but Jesus, if you are there, I beg you to listen. Me and Jazz, we've done bad things in life and have regretted them as soon as we've done them. But Nadine, my little Nadine. What has she done to deserve death as a punishment? She hasn't even lived, so why is this consequence necessary? She's an innocent little life, and deserves to have a brilliant life to look forward to. I know I'm asking a lot, and you probably only do this for humans, but it's Christmas. All I want for Christmas, is a Christmas miracle," Bumblebee shed a little tear but wiped it away before it rolled down his cheek, and looked back to his femme, "This little miracle."

Bumblebee heard a quiet knock on the door, and replied with a croaky 'Come in'. It was a very dismal Perceptor who entered managing a weak smile when saw Bee.

"Hey there," He said.

"Hi," Bee murmured back, sniffling as Perceptor came and sat on the berth. He didn't want to take the sparkling away from Bee, not now.

"Listen Bee, I need to take Nadine for a couple of energon tests," Bee looked up from his child in shock, he was taking her away. Perceptor saw the look on the minibot's face, and gave him the reason, "I'm sorry but I need to find out what caused you to go into labour early, if it was a virus in the baby then you might have it," Bumblebee slowly nodded and slowly handed the sparkling over to Perceptor, he took her gently and held Bee's hand, "I'd go into recharge Bee, you'll feel really sore in the morning otherwise." He nodded again and lay down on the berth, Perceptor got up and left him be.

Perceptor opened the door to his lab, his somewhat untidy lab. He slowly stepped through the wreckage on the floor, being careful not to step on anything sharp. And he said Wheeljack was untidy?

He finally reached the little cot by some miracle he'd managed to get in beforehand, and lay Nadine carefully inside it. He sighed over her fore at least five minutes, so young, he thought.

He turned away from the cot and dodged his way to his desk, reaching out and grabbing the clear pouch on the table. He took out the small syringe inside it…and a loud screech nearly made him stab himself with it. To which he did.

Perceptor began to breath heavily in shock, staring at the needle in his hand. He calmly went to pull it out when he heard the screech again, a sparkling's cry…

Bumblebee wished so much that he hadn't woken up, he was so tired and ached all over. His vocal processor stung unpleasantly and his head was banging, his legs ached and even when he twitched his feet it sent a terrible feeling up his servo.

Jazz could see his spark mate coming out of recharge, finally, was all that went through his mind. He gently shook Bumblebee in hopes that it would get him out of recharge quicker, and he could tell him the news.

"Jazz," Bee moaned as he got the message sent through the shaking, "Just given birth, can I another vorn of sleep, at least?"

"Not until you learn it was all worth it," Bee's optics came fully online, and he saw the joy inside Jazz's. He had a massive smile strewn across his faceplate, which on the whole was unlikely after the events that took place the other night. "We got a Christmas miracle," He said, crying again, but not sad, it was happy crying. Before Bee could wonder why this was happening, he saw the tiny answer cooing in Jazz's arms.

Bumblebee thought it was another sparking, Hound's perhaps and he was looking after it. But no, as he sat himself up, Jazz handed the little bundle to his spark mate.

It was her, the sparkling that Bee held. It was the one Bee had seen the ultra-sounds of at certain periods in his pregnancy, the one he'd assumed to be a boy. The sparkling that had decided to come earlier that it should, it was the one who didn't even look like a transformer when it was born. The one that was a femme, and that died in his arms. Only it wasn't dead, but very much alive. Nadine, she looked like any normal sparkling and acted like one to.

She saw her mother and grasped the air with her outstretched hands, making the same clicking noises with her mouth again. She was hungry, you would be after surviving death.

"Do you think we can feed her now?" Bumblebee asked Perceptor, whom was wrapping a bandage round his stabbed hand. He looked up with a rather dazed expression, taking a while to process the question and find the answer.

"Uh…yeah, sure you can." He finally spluttered out, getting back to his bandage


End file.
